


Spine Kisses

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: 15 Different NoiAo Kisses [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's dead set against a massage but once Noiz actually starts, he becomes puddle in the blonde's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine Kisses

“You’re annoying.” Aoba grumbled into the couch. He was being pressed further into the couch cushions thanks to a certain blond who was lying heavily on top of him. “And heavy. Get off.”

“I plan to.” Noiz responded swiftly, grinning as he heard the other groan. “C’mon, Aoba. Let me just do this. Just this once. I’ll never do it again if you don’t like it.” Aoba twisted around slightly to look up at him with a skeptical look before sighing heavily and twisting back around so his face was pillowed in his arms as he tried to give in to Noiz’s request. As much as he didn’t want to. “Aoba.”

Sighing heavily, the elder twisted his head around again to look at him and gave him another look. “What is it now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow before he was surprised by an extremely gentle kiss placed to the corner of his lips. “What was that for?”

“Relax.” Noiz said before he sat up, straddling Aoba’s hips and locked his legs against the other’s hips to keep him still. “And shut up.” He heard a grumble in reply but ignored it and placed his hands on the other’s lower back, apply pressure slightly before moving his hands in circular motions slowly. He stopped after only a few moments with a heavy sigh. “Aoba.”

“Shut it.” Aoba quipped. He tried to squirm slightly but couldn’t move much with his legs basically locked in place. Huffing, he twisted his head around yet again to look at the blond with irritation laced in his expression. “I said I didn’t want to do this but you kept pestering me about it. Now stop it.”

“No.”

“Dammit, Noiz! I said stop. Now get off of me. I need to go finish up the laundry.” The elder’s voice was starting to rise, indicating that he was getting a little more than just annoyed with the younger male. “I don’t care about this damn massage anymore. I just want to finish up the chores and start dinner.” He tried to push Noiz off by pushing up with his arms but he should have known Noiz would know he’d get angry about the whole situation and prepare for it. As soon as he pushed up, Noiz rose up slightly so that Aoba pushed up with no weight on top of him now and was instantly thrown off balance. He yelped in surprise at the sudden weightlessness before yelping again as he was pushed back down and pinned to the couch yet again. “I hate you.”

“And this is why I want to give you a massage. You’re grumpy. Irritable. Easily annoyed. And tense. Now shut up, relax, and let me touch you.” Noiz said firmly, placing his hands back onto Aoba’s back and applied more pressure this time. “Relax.” He said again, waiting until he felt Aoba relax slightly under his touch before he started moving his hands again. The more pressure her applied, the more Aoba would tense up instantly but would eventually relax again and he would be limp under the blonde’s touch. “See. Not so hard now is it?” He teased, smirking a bit and avoided the other’s hand that was half-heartedly thrown back to hit him in some way. “Missed.” He murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to the base of Aoba’s neck. He felt the other shiver but he relaxed instantaneously. Getting a new idea, Noiz suddenly pulled back and leaned away from the other.

“Hm….Noiz?” Aoba mumbled, his tone much more relaxed now but confused as to why Noiz suddenly stopped with the very nice back massage. Why had he ever thought that a back massage would be a horrible idea. He didn’t know Noiz actually knew what he was doing and damn he sure was glad that Noiz had been so persistant about giving him one. “NOIZ” He yelped as the blond suddenly pulled his shirt up around his armpits. Instantly starting to squirm, Aoba tried to get his shirt back down to where it was supposed to be. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Shut up and relax. I’m trying something else out. Just trust me.” Noiz mumbled before he started up with the same routine. He placed his hands on the other’s back and once again started applying pressure. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips as he felt his lover become a puddle under his touches. “See. Much better isn’t it?”

Aoba hummed, burying his face further into his arms as a smile played on his lips. “Yeah.” He admitted, letting out a soft sigh of content. He wouldn’t admit but he had been feeling out of it the past few days and he could tell Noiz was annoyed by it all. Work had just been a bit stressful due to his language barrier and he had messed up a few times and he was just feeling down about it all and hadn’t realized he was so stressed about it all until Noiz had pointed it out. He was glad that Noiz had pressured him into this. What he thought was just going to be a nice relaxing massage suddenly turned into something he should have expected out of Noiz. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, the irritation returning to his tone.

“Helping you relax.” Noiz mumbled against the other’s spine. He had placed a kiss to the base of the other’s spine out of nowhere. “You relaxed when I kissed the back of your neck. Wanted to test this out. Just don’t think about it and let me continue.” He waited until he felt Aoba relax again before restarting his movements. In addition to massaging the other’s back, he started placing his lips along the other’s spine slowly. He could feel Aoba slowly go more and more limp with each passing moment. Once he reached the top of the other’s spine, Noiz stopped and rested his chin on his shoulder gently. “There. Not so bad now was it?”

“Don’t stop.” Aoba said quickly, his tone holding a sleepy quality to it. “Feels good. Keep going.” Turning his head so he could see the other, he smiled at him and tried to coax him closer to kiss him on the lips. “C’mere.” He mumbled, finally getting Noiz to understand what he wanted. He kissed him gently before humming happily. “Okay now keep going.”

Noiz chuckled and moved his head back to the top of the other’s spine, placing his lips onto his skin. He heard a dreamy sigh come from his lover and knew he had the other under his thumb. Quite literally. And he was going to use this to his advantage. He didn’t move his hands this time, just used them to keep Aoba firmly pinned down as he started placing slow kisses down the other’s spine again. Pausing at the base of his spine, Noiz went still before he started chuckling. The damn idiot had fallen asleep. He could hear him snoring. Rolling his eyes, he reached up and tugged Aoba’s shirt back down to his hips. Climbing up the other, he shifted him around so that Aoba was pressed against him with his back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around him before placing one last kiss to the other’s neck before he shut his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of 15 of the NoiAo 15 Kisses Meme! Hope you enjoy and look out for installment 5 coming sometime soon. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one!  
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
